Vinegar
This is a Member of the Condiment Crew, he's a burglar and a seasoning too. Vinegar is an OC of ArachnoGia. This bug's always got another plan. Description Living nearly his whole life in fame and riches, life was high at the seams for Vinegar, yet every day when he was living it up in the highlights he felt his way of living was just too inevitable for him every morning waking up to know it's going to go his way like a millionaire would, or going to sleep acknowledging that he'll get a good night rest, so he decided he wanted a little more challenge in his prime and took the life of thievery. During his life of crime, he nearly able to win himself out of any situation with his strategic mind, careful planning and his knowing for bargaining, soon his work almost became like art to him. Until however, one fateful day he was suspected for stealing unimaginable amounts from his previous crimes, eventually he was surrounded in his own building ready to be apprehended but due to his tactical mind he perceived a nifty backup plan that involved him escaping and supposedly faking his own demise, once again outwitting justice. From that point forward Vinegar had lost everything he once had from the very beginning, his money, his acknowledgement and his luxury, with law and order becoming more strict he decided with his thieving and tactical ways that he kept a low profile due to him faking his own passing and eventually wound up with the team of crooks known as the Condiment Crew where he acted as the strategist and slick of the operation. Appearance Vinegar takes the appearance of a Assassin Bug/Kissing Bug insect, who seems to be of the tall, slim but hunched variety of size because of his above average size he's always seen sort of hunching or or bending to keep himself in a balanced shape or more slick in comparison. What he wears varies on the occasion, from nifty tuxedos for party operations, polite attire when undercover or alongside an average mission or even a more 20's mafia outfit on the special wonder if he feels its time to get tactical and bring out the big guns. Trivia * He is considered one of the best tactical minds in the Condiment Crew and is known to have a backup plan in his original setup plans whilst in progress of a mission. ** He's always got a backup plan to that backup plan also. * Vinegar is based off Green Arrow due to them being millionaires but being polar opposites with Green Arrow doing heroic deeds to save his city but Vinegar instead taking from his city to make it for his ideals a more difficult and hard to work around life. * As such he is based off a Kissing Bug or Assassin Bug. ** As such he's not a big fan of spiders. * His real name is supposedly "Archie". * Vinegar's hobbies include studying and math. * He had one of the highest grade education in the Underground. Credit Credit to Dove of Death for the idea of the Condiment Crew. Odd times await you in the Condiment Crew. Category:Male Category:Monster Category:User;ArachnoGia